


Oops

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Reader, F/M, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, big time smut, kinda dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Your boyfriend just dumped you. Your solution? Get drunk as possible and stumble into your asshole neighbor's apartment...oops.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey! I’m back with requests too! Can I have Ramsay x Reader smutty smut based on this: My boyfriend just dumped me and I've gotten piss drunk and somehow managed to get into your apartment instead of my own. I'm trying to masturbate my feelings away and boy were you surprised? Love ya!

You wobbled your way back into the apartment complex. You didn’t care how dizzy you felt or the fact that some of the mozzarella sticks you ate earlier started to react with the several vodka shots you did with your girls. Your keys fumbled in your hands. Were you even at the right building?

You squinted your eyes, almost laughing at yourself in the elevator mirror. Phew, you were gone. You took a selfie because fuck it, you’re cute as hell. Your smeared makeup combined with your little black dress made you look like the hottest mess this damn city had to offer.

When the elevator dinged, so did you. You kept singing a made-up elevator ‘ding-dong’ song to yourself as you stumbled down the hallway. You giggled even more against the wall when you thought about penguins falling over. And how funny the sound they made was. 

You thought you pushed against your own door. You sniffed the air. The smell of freshly smoked marijuana and cigarettes entered your nose. You really opened your eyes and saw your smirking, shirtless annoying neighbor on the couch. 

This wasn’t your apartment.

“Rams?” you mumbled.

His eyebrows rose. The smirk widened into a grin. “You are drunk.”

“Shut up!”

“No, no, no. This is too rich,” Ramsay started chuckling. “You preach to me how I smoke ‘the devil’s lettuce’ and here you are, drunk out of your mind.” The mocking had hurt. You were a good person dammit. And here he was, the hateful bastard, putting words into your mouth. 

You wanted to slap him. You rose your hand and he caught it. That stupid smirk lit up his arrogant face.

“Sh-shut up,” you slurred.

“Can’t even get a proper word out.”

“You’re awful and I hate you,” you pushed a finger at his chest. “I hate you, Rams.”

“Yet, you’re still using my nickname like you’re my cutesy girlfriend.”

“Shut up! Ugh! You’re the worst,” you said, lip curling in disgust. 

“Then leave. You’re in MY apartment, remember?” Ramsay pointed out. You looked around, annoyed that he would say something like that. Instead of just leaving and going to your apartment right next door, you decided to be even more annoying.

You sat cross-legged on the floor and blew a long raspberry at him. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ramsay looked down on you, slowly blinking. “This isn’t cute. Maybe that’s why your boyfriend dumped you this morning.” 

It felt like a punch to the gut even when Ramsay didn’t even lay a finger on you. Your eyes welled up, and you bit your lip down hard. You weren’t going to cry in front of this asshole. You stood straight up and slowly walked over to Ramsay. You heels clicked on the floor like knives. You wished you had the balls to take one off and stab him with it.

“For your information, we broke up because we had fundamental differences.”

“You sure?” Ramsay chuckled. “Because you’re a fucking bore. No sane man wants to be stuck with a stuck-up like you.”

“Oh, I can be fun.”

“Oh really?” Ramsay closed in the space between you.

“Yeah, like right now, I’m thinking about three different ways I could kill you and get away with it.” Your nostrils flared.

“You don’t even have the balls to squash a spider,” Ramsay pointed out. “Unless we’re not counting the seven times you had me come over to ‘kill the monster’ for you.” Your anger rose to new levels. You were just dumped today. You’re off schedule with what you needed to do at work. Now, you’re angry drunk in your hateful neighbor’s apartment.

“I swear to god, Ramsay—

“You’ll do what? Cry about it?” Ramsay laughed at you. He started to mock cry you. “Oh no! My perfect boyfriend dumped me! Whatever will I do? No more missionary sex! Oh god! The horror! The blasphemy! I guess I’ll—

You brought your face to his, closing the space between you completely. If you couldn’t hit him, you could bite him. Your lips moved against his quickly, putting all of your energy into the kiss. The problem wasn’t so much that you were kissing him. The problem was he started to kiss you back. 

His hand grabbed a bundle of your hair. He pulled at it to make your head tilt more. He deepened the kiss when you submitted to him. His tongue went deep into your pretty mouth and dominated any space it could. His other hand crept underneath your dress. Fingers played with the hem of your dress while both of your lips locked.

Then, his fingers crept to your inner thigh. You felt him gently teasing your panties. His finger ran back and forth on them. 

“You gonna stop me?” Ramsay quietly said while kissing your neck. He bit at it when you didn’t answer right away. You shook your head while giggling. Ramsay’s hand encircled your neck. His ice blue eyes dilated when looking at your reaction. “You’re not going to stop me, are you?”

“No,” you said. He squeezed your neck and you let out a small moan. 

That’s what did it. After he heard you moan like that, Ramsay went in. His fingers pulled at your panties. He started to finger you. His other hand pushed you all the way back to the nearest wall. His mouth kissed at your neck. Biting and sucking at it until he left sores behind. You pulled his shirt closer to you. The scent of his cologne reached your nose and you wanted to melt right there.

You grabbed his face and started to kiss him again. You bit his lip every chance you had. You didn’t fool yourself. Ramsay Bolton was your asshole neighbor. He still is, but right now he was your hot asshole neighbor and you are drunk. You noted that so when you told this fucking story to your best friend in the next half hour you wouldn’t fuck it up.

You reached down in Ramsay’s pants bypassing his belt and jeans. When you finally got a hold of his jewels, it showed on your face. You started to blush harder than you expected.

“You didn’t think I was packing, did you?” Ramsay chuckled. His hand still around your pretty neck. “Go on, do it. I want to watch you do it.”

You gave him a tug, and then another and then another. Soon, you began to beat him all while he kept his eyes on you. His breath hitched once or twice, but you could feel that he was getting very excited. His hand returned the favor. His fingers found your opening and he started to pet and play with you.

You twisted, turned, and giggled in the same spot Ramsay trapped you in. Your excitement started to show. Ramsay licked you off his fingers. Then you kissed him. Because fuck it. If you were going to drunk fuck your bastard neighbor might as well as go all in with it.

Ramsay guided you to the nearest thing he could find. The couch. He laid you down on it keeping his eye on your lady parts. The only thing that stopped him was your little black number. When he couldn’t find the zipper right away, he torn away at the fabric. It’s fine. You didn’t like this dress anyways. 

The fabric ripped up your thigh and stomach, giving Ramsay access to all of you. His tongue started to flick and suck at your clit. His fingers made quick work inside of you. You would moan and sigh Ramsay returned your moans with a dark chuckle. He loved every minute of this. Ramsay increased his speed. His two fingers beat against you. His mouth bit and sucked at you until you said his name over and over again.

Then he suddenly stopped. You protested by glaring at him. Ramsay laughed and grabbed you. He pulled you into his lap where his hard member stood straight up for you, waiting for you to sit down for a ride. With a silly smile and hungry eyes, you happily took your new seat on him.

Ramsay bounced you up and down, watching your chest move along with you. Every bounce he watched made his mouth salivate. He took one of your breasts in his mouth. Sucking and kissing her while you kept bouncing on him. 

His finger moved again to your clit. He made wet circles around her while your felt something inside you turning and winding. As if an alarm had been placed on you, you were going to burst if he kept doing that.

“Come on, you fucking prude,” Ramsay told you. He forced his fingers in your mouth, watching you suck on them. “I want you to come on me. Come on. Come, you fucking bitch.”

The dirty talk didn’t make it any better. His thumb still circled your bundle of nerves. His hand moved down to your throat. He pulled you close to his face. As he squeezed, you started to gag. A trail of saliva left your mouth so wonderfully delicate that Ramsay’s blue eyes dilated again. 

“You’re so fucking close. Don’t hold back on me. Do you understand?” Ramsay squeezed on your throat harder. It started to burn. “You think your ex could fuck you like this? No. Only I can. Only I can make you feel like this.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head. Ramsay’s dick continuously slid in and out of you. His grip on you was so tight that it burned. And if he did anything more with that mouth of his, you were going to lose it.

Ramsay bit down on your lip before saying, “Come for me, Princess.” He spat at you. You didn’t feel this coming in balanced waves. Your orgasm hit you with one giant wave that had you shaking from your hips down. Ramsay held onto your legs tight as he let you ride out your orgasm. 

He threw you onto the couch again. He wasn’t finished with you at all. Your hips met his dick. Before you could get a good grip on the couch, Ramsay started to fuck you from behind. He grabbed onto the torn remains of your dress and let himself go at it. He fucked your face into the couch that you found it hard to breathe, but it felt so good. 

Soon, his own orgasm came and you felt it inside of you while listening to his own groan. Satisfied with his work, Ramsay slapped your ass and let you fall on the couch. You picked yourself up and caught your breath. You looked over to Ramsay who pulled a pair of sweats on. His gamer gear was back on his head, but before he could press unpause on his game Ramsay tilted his head at you.

“I’ll let you stay, if you stay quiet.”

“I’ll stay quiet,” you said while putting a finger on your mouth. You started to laugh and giggle. “But you have to feed me first.”

“Pizza it is.” Ramsay agreed while rolling his eyes.


End file.
